RELENTLESS
by animeluvr999
Summary: This started out as a collection of incidents between the Zeros and Kio but now it's slowly melting into what happens between the fighter and his sacrifice... and Soubi? Don't ask what's coming next because I'm not quite sure myself... COMPLETED
1. The Zeros Play

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #1: The Zeros Play**

Youji smiled mischievously to Natsuo from across the room and his brother replied with a wink.

Soubi had left the apartment a few hours ago saying things like… "I need to find _blah_…" and "Where is my cell phone? I have to call _the brat_." And other things about the Aoyagi brothers. Just thinking about it irritated Kio. "Why is it always about _him…? _Damn brat." Kio started to scrub ruthlessly at the dishes in front of him.

Suddenly, Kio froze as the strange feeling of a fingernail traveled slowly up his spine. He almost dropped the plate he was holding on the floor when one of the Zero boys swooped up in between him and the sink.

"We're bored Kio. We need something to… _play _with." A wicked smirk spread across Natsuo's face. "Yeah Kio… Play with us! Play with us!" Youji chimed in from behind Kio, lifting his finger from his back.

Kio had a look of relief and frustration on his face. "No. I'm busy with-"

"You're thoughts of Soubi…?" The faintest flash of pink grazed Kio's cheeks at the mention of his rants about Soubi and the brat.

"No. I-" Kio tried to say again but he was cut off once again, this time by Youji.

"Well, if you won't play with us then we'll just have to play with you." Kio didn't like the sound of that. Soon enough though he found himself being pushed back towards the sitting room.

"St-stop it." Kio was panicking. Soubi had told him that these two were _quite_ a pair. He said things like they liked to assault others, like this, often and that it was miraculous Ritsuka still had his ears after being left alone with these two.

"Tell us…" Kio was quickly snapped out of his dream world when he was forced to sit in the large armchair at the right side of the room, closest to the kitchen. "…Why do you love Soubi so?" Kio tried to stand, to escape but Youji pushed him back down.

Natsuo was circling around the chair like a cat stalking its prey. Kio's only hint that he was back there was the quick glance by Youji in his general direction. "Common Kio…" The dirty blonde pulled away at the feel of Youji's warm breath against his ear.

"_What the hell are they doing? Are they nuts?" _The feel of Natsuo's tongue sliding along the edge of his ear was enough to make his blush from earlier turn darker. He stood up, rubbing his ear as he stepped away from the chair nervously. "Cut it out. I'll play with you if you like now." The Zeros looked at each other and smiled softly.

"But we're having fun now." They said at the same time, looking back at Kio who was obviously freaking out. He turned his head to look where he was going but when he turned his head back the only one he saw was Youji.

Natsuo's arms slowly wrapped themselves around Kio's waist, making him freeze. Kio gulped as the Zero's arms traveled up slightly making their embrace tighter and their touch more intimate.

Kio started to struggle to get free from the boy's grasp when he realized that Youji was coming closer. Nothing was working. _"Damn it! Where's Soubi… or even the brat when I need them?" _His eyes widened as Youji's delicate hand reached up slowly and grabbed a firm hold of Kio's shirt just below his collar.

The two Zeros were most definitely having fun now. A lot of fun. Kio's breath quavered as Natsuo's grasp slipped away to let his partner pull Kio towards him roughly. Kio's body wasn't working the way he wanted… he was in shock. _"Oh god…" _He thought, as their faces grew steadily closer.

But just as their lips were going to touch… there was a knock on the door. They all looked up at it. Looks of disappointment pasted themselves upon the faces of the Zeros as Soubi's voice reached their ears. "Kio? I forgot my key on the counter. Can you let me in?" The boys backed away from the now fully blushing Kio, and turned on the TV.

"Kio?" Soubi asked again through the door. Kio shook his head in attempt to clear his mind, but couldn't seem to shake the experience. Shakily, Kio walked quickly to the door and took his coat from the hanger next to it. When he swung the door open Soubi's eyes met his and his blush grew ever darker.

Soubi looked a bit perplexed as Kio rushed past him down the stairs. When Soubi walked into the living room he saw the Zeros sitting on the couch watching the TV with bored expressions. "What happened to Kio?" He asked hesitantly. "Don't know." They replied bluntly at the same time.

Soubi simply shrugged it off and went to his room, but when he closed his door… mischievous smiles crept up the pair's faces and laughter quickly filled the room.

**(No… I wasn't as bored as Youji and Natsuo when I wrote this.)**

Please review! Thanks for reading .

BTW… I don't own Loveless but **god **I wish I did.


	2. Torturous Temptation

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #2: Torturous Temptation**

"Why not Kio?" Soubi asked beginning to feel a little ticked off. Kio just wouldn't care for the Zeros while he was gone anymore. But why?

"I just can't seem to bring myself to tell you!" Kio was beginning to blush and the Zeros were giggling to themselves quietly around the corner. Of course they thought this was hilarious, but poor Kio had no idea what to do.

Soubi sighed. "Listen… I've got to go. This is crucial to the murder of Seimei and-"

"Seimei this and Seimei that… That's all I ever hear around here! Unless it's about that brat you always hang around with…" Kio grumbled, crossing his arms. Soubi reached for his coat on the hanger.

"If I don't leave soon I'll be trapped here in the rain and I won't be able to leave."

"Good!" Kio snapped.

"No… not good. I'm sorry, but unless you tell me why I can't leave you here I'm going." Kio gaped at Soubi with unbelieving eyes.

"Are you serious!?" Soubi was indeed pulling on his jacket and preparing to leave.

Soubi opened the door and stepped outside into the drizzling rain. "Good bye Kio…" He grumbled with an exasperated tone.

"But-!" Kio started but the door had already closed. _"Great. Now I'm going to be stuck here with these two again… but this time it'll be for hours because of the stupid storm that's coming!"_

Kio sighed and slumped down in the chair next to the kitchen table. He quickly stood up again though, remembering how they had trapped him in the armchair last time. Maybe he was being paranoid… That had been two months ago. But two months was a long time without any "fun".

The sounds of scurrying feet quickly caught the blonde's attention. _"Oh god… they've already started planning."_

Youji and Natsuo had indeed planned things. They thought Kio was one of their best toys yet. He fought back but when they truly got into the games he would freeze. He was a prime toy for their wicked tastes.

They quickly split up at the end of the hall, Natsuo towards Soubi's now empty room and Youji to their shared space. The fighter went straight to their make shift closet where they kept their belt and bandages. He took out both. Meanwhile, the sacrifice was searching about Soubi's room for a scarf to use as a blindfold. He soon found one and ran to meet Natsuo out in the hall.

They smiled wickedly at each other and put their acquired objects behind their backs before walking out into the kitchen. Kio turned and looked at them, frightened by what they could possibly have in mind. Natsuo looked up at him innocently and Youji circled around behind him. _"Oh crap. Here we go…"_

"Kiooo…" Natsuo whined. "Don't you like us?"

"No. I don't." Kio responded immediately.

Natsuo pouted slightly and looked down at his feet. "Why not Kio?"

"We like you…" Youji said as his head popped out from behind Kio's back. The memory of what he had done with his back last time quickly made Kio step away… closer to Natsuo. The boy smirked and put his vacant hand on Kio's chest, pushing him backwards. His legs moved a few steps without question but then they stopped.

"Not this time!" Kio said sternly. He grabbed the boy's wrist but the frail hand twisted in his grasp and grabbed onto his own hand. "Hey!" Youji took his chance and came up with the cloth bandages and wrapped them around Kio's wrist. "Wha-?" But with a quick yank he was turned around and dragged towards an awaiting chair.

"We wanna play… didn't you like our last game?" Youji asked as he pulled Kio like a dog on a leash. Kio was speechless. His other, unbound hand was grabbed in order for him to turn back around towards Natsuo and lips met. Kio's knees hit the edge of the chair, making him sit. The fighter kept their contact until he sat atop Kio's lap.

Natsuo pulled away and licked his lips slowly. His faced was adorned with a wicked smile. "Tasty…" Natsuo said before he planted the blindfold on Kio's eyes. Youji quickly tied it and then the bandages were wrapped tightly around Kio's other wrist, binding them together behind the chair.

Kio's spine aligned with the back of the chair as the belt was swiftly fastened around his waist and the back of the furniture, preventing any movement that could help him depart from the chair. "L-let me go!" He stuttered, the feeling of the kiss still upon his lips.

"But we have a new game…" Youji said, breathing on his ear. Kio blushed slightly.

"What kind of game?" He asked, fearing the answer. The two Zeros smirked at each other which didn't mean good news for Kio.

"It's a game…" Natsuo progressed up Kio's legs a little making him inhale to calm the feeling he got from the unexpected friction. "…where we do something to you."

"And you tell us how much you like it." Youji whispered into his ear. Kio swallowed. Soubi had _just_ left this time. He wouldn't be home for a while.

"Don't worry though… we need you for later use." Natsuo added in as though he had read Kio's mind. "Ready?" They asked in unison.

"N-not really…" Kio said without thinking.

"Perfect." They replied.

Kio could hear Youji moving behind him but Natsuo remained on his lap. Suddenly, the sacrifice's cold hands touched Kio's shoulders and ran down under the collar of his shirt. His nails barely grazed the top of Kio's skin and rolled down his chest. Chills ran up the blonde's spine and he bit his lip. Natsuo smiled at his expression.

Kio could feel Natsuo lean in closer to his face. "Does this please you Kio…?" The fighter whispered seductively into the blonde's ear before nipping at his ear lobe. Kio's cheeks flared and his breath shuddered.

"N-not in the l-least." Kio lied. Even though it had just started they were already seducing him to the point of devastation. The sacrifice removed his hands from Kio's shirt, running his thumbs over the blonde's nipples as he did.

Kio couldn't help but shiver, which the Zeros easily noticed. "Oh, don't worry Kio…" Natsuo said coolly. "…we're no where _near_ done with you." Youji whispered into Kio's ear, making his piercings fog up slightly. They smiled at each other before Natsuo planted his lips against Kio's neck. Instincts took over and his neck reluctantly bent to make more skin available to their every whim.

He was indeed their best toy so far. He subconsciously urged them forward but consciously he hated himself for going along, and they loved it.

The fighter took his chance and bit softly at the skin on Kio's neck earning an unsuccessfully stifled gasp. Youji's fingertips drifted up Kio's sensitive sides making his back arch and his chest touch Natsuo's. The fighter continued up the blonde's neck, biting it here and there as the sacrifice moved around to the side.

"Mind if we switch?" Youji asked his fighter who parted from Kio's neck.

Natsuo's ears pinned back a little. "But I'm not done…" He said with a slight whine in his voice.

Youji moved in close to his fighter's cat ear. "If you do… we may play this game ourselves…" Natsuo blushed slightly and quickly removed himself from Kio's lap who relaxed in the chair, thinking they may be ending it.

Kio was panting slightly and, even though he would _never_ admit it… he was beginning to enjoy this game more and more himself. A foreign feeling touched the inside of his leg just above his knee and a small tingling sensation rushed up his body. The tingles steadily grew as Youji's skilled fingers drifted farther up the inside of his leg towards their destination.

"What of this Kio…?" Youji asked softly as his pace turned agonizingly slow. Kio could hardly breathe, let alone answer. His head titled back as the sensations continued to grow. His back was arching again, but the belt restrained him to the chair. Suddenly, Natsuo's lips landed upon his again but upside-down.

His mouth had already been open slightly so it was no trouble for the fighter's tongue to enter. Kio had to hand it to them… they were skilled. The fingers on his leg were growing closer and the tongue in his mouth was becoming tempting to play with. _"Oh, what the hell…"_ He thought as the sensations overwhelmed him.

At first it was cautious but then his tongue started to deliberately play with Natsuo's. A shallow moan escaped his lips as Youji's fingers drifted across his crotch. The fighter's tongue retreated and then his lips parted but as they did his teeth tugged gently at Kio's bottom lip. They both were panting now but Kio's shuttered at times. "He tastes… like candy…" Natsuo said between breaths to his fighter. "…and he's kissing back."

Youji smiled at the sound of this. "Really? May I try…?" He sounded as though it were just a free taste at Baskin Robins. Kio realized that he was smiling slightly and quickly wiped it from his face. The fighter nodded in approval, not that Youji really needed it. First the sacrifice sat at the end of his lap, leaving plenty of space between him and Kio then he slowly moved forward.

He massaged Kio's inner thigh as he moved closer, gliding atop his lap. The two forms of friction felt _sooo_ good. His back arched again making less room between them and he bit his lip. "Oh god please… just get it over with…" Kio asked in a soft whimper as his head tipped back again.

Youji and Natsuo smirked. They had never heard any of their toys say that in such a manner. Normally it was with tears but now it was with want… almost with desire.

Natsuo bent in close to his ear again and gave Youji a signaling look. "What do you want Kio? This…?" Youji's fingers suddenly brushed across the top of Kio's crotch again making him moan softly. Natsuo nodded to his sacrifice saying that he would continue. "Or maybe…" Youji grabbed the back of the chair and dragged himself along Kio's lap.

His back arched farther, the friction was sending waves of pleasure up through his legs to his spine and then they washed over his mind, clouding his thoughts. "…that." Natsuo finished with a smirk. Youji did it again up the remaining space between them, but at that agonizingly slow pace again. Kio tried to move his hips to actually get closer but the belt around him and the chair held strong.

The fighter's cool hand cupped Kio's chin and pulled it up into an awaiting kiss. Both tongues quickly penetrated the other's mouth and began to explore. After a few moments Youji pulled away, leaving Kio breathless. Youji got up from Kio's lap letting the blonde relax once again, his body still tingling.

"I'm bored of this game now." The sacrifice sighed as he stood. Kio could feel the belt around his waist loosen and fall to the ground. Then the sound of tearing cloth touched his ears as Natsuo cut through the bandages that bound his hands. The blonde's arms drooped to the sides of the chair and the bandages fell to the ground as they untwined. When the blindfold was removed his eyes were closed and his face was flushed. He was still panting slightly.

"You were right Natsuo…" Youji said as he walked away out of the kitchen with his fighter. "…he does taste of candy."


	3. Revenge or Sweeter?

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #3: Revenge or Sweeter?**

The Zeros watched as Soubi was practically shoved out the door by a frantic Kio. What the hell was going on?

"Soubi… I know when you're worried about something. I can see it in your eyes." Kio said as he attempted to convince Soubi out the door.

"But there's supposed to be another storm today… if I go now you'll be trapped here and I'll be cold." Soubi said as the feeling of bewilderment filled his mind.

"Here." Kio said frantically as he took up the fighter's coat and threw it at his chest. He missed and it fell over Soubi's head. "Now go before I make you."

"But you already are…"

"Just," Kio literally pushed him towards the door. "Go." Soubi's strong body froze, preventing the dirty blonde from moving him.

"I'm not going unless Ritsuka wants me to be there." Blue eyes locked with green and Kio knew… The stubborn man in front of him would never move. Kio rolled his eyes and walked back towards the couch. He flopped down upon it as Soubi went to go take a shower.

The Zeros looked at each other. For once, they had no idea what was going on. They turned from the kitchen doorway where they had been standing and walked into their little room at the end of the hall.

-ZEROS-

Natsuo sat on the bed and Youji soon joined him. "What the hell was that?" Youji asked to no one in particular.

"Doesn't he normally want Soubi to hang around? Why would he possibly want him to leave all of a sudden?" Natsuo responded.

- KIO -

"_Well, I was hopeful…" _He thought to himself as he lay down on the couch. _"After that day…I told myself I would get them back but when I finally get a slight plan together Soubi won't go away!" _Kio grumbled in his head as he rolled onto his side to face the blank television screen. _"Why the hell do I want to continue the 'game' anyways? It's only been a few weeks."_

-ZEROS-

"Wait a minute…" Youji suddenly chimed in after a few moments of thought. "What if he…?"

Natsuo quickly caught on. "No. He couldn't!" The fighter almost giggled at the thought.

The sacrifice nodded as he spoke. "He wants to continue the game." Wickedly happy smiles spread across their faces in unison. They couldn't believe they had actually found it… the perfect toy.

- KIO -

The blonde got up from the couch and started towards his room. He had given up for the day. As he crossed the hall the familiar sound of feet running down the hall made his gaze meet the Zero's. They couldn't help but smile cheekily at least a little.

Kio eyed them closely… "What?" He finally asked, a little suspicious. They just looked at each other and walked quickly around him. _"Do they know?"_ The blonde shrugged it off and kept walking to his room.

The red haired fighter went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The sacrifice, on the other hand, was headed for the bathroom where the sound of running water originated.

"Soubi…" He said in an annoyed tone. "Loveless called… he wants you."

"What for?" Soubi responded.

"How should I know?" Youji said bluntly.

"Didn't you ask?" The blonde asked as he turned of the water.

"Nope…" Youji watched as Soubi's still wet arm appeared from behind the curtain and grabbed a towel. When the curtain was drawn back the sacrifice's eyes widened slightly to take in the beauty, which was Soubi.

The blonde's slender, but strong and perfectly toned body appeared before Youji. The only thing that adorned his body was the small towel about his waist. His body gleamed with the water that still traveled down his muscles. His hair fell down around his face with a few strands falling over his shoulders and eyes, which were the most beautiful color blue. They were even more powerful without his glasses on.

A weird feeling filled Youji at the sight… he had never seen Soubi quite like this. It was amazing. Ritsuka was lucky. A small urge to tear off the towel quickly arose but the sacrifice fenced it off and cleared his throat, looking away.

"I guess I'll be leaving soon then." Soubi said as he walked past Youji. The sacrifice turned off the light and slowly walked out of the room. He shook his head clearing the thoughts of Soubi from his mind. He walked from the bathroom to the living room where Natsuo sat. The sight of his fighter quickly snapped him back into the plan.

Natsuo and Youji smiled cheekily at each other and Youji continued down the hall to Kio's room. The sacrifice knocked softly at the door.

"Yeah?" Kio's voice rang from inside. Youji opened the door and the blonde's face turned cold. "What is it you want?"

"Soubi said you keep the board games in here." Youji said blandly.

"Yeah? So?"

"We want one." Youji walked in. Kio sighed and got up from his chair as Youji sat on his bed, looking away from him and out the window. _"He probably won't do anything…he's too stupid." _A small smile crept up his lips at the thought but it soon vanished, as the sacrifice's body was pulled backward.

Youji's breath caught in his throat as Kio's lips closed in on his. The sacrifice pulled away quickly a little mad that he didn't see it coming. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" He asked loudly as he stood up and stepped back a little. The blonde's eyes had become darker, more unruly.

Kio tilted his head and looked up at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. Youji didn't really know what happened until it was over. His hands were pinned above him by one of Kio's. Their bodies were so close he could feel the heat coming from the blonde's. Kio was staring into Youji's eyes as he spoke. "I'm getting revenge…" He said seductively. Youji couldn't stifle a small gasp as one of Kio's fingers traveled up his spine.

The sacrifice's eyes closed and his back arched slightly at the feeling of electricity shooting through his spine. "That's what I felt too." Kio whispered into the sacrifice's ear before nipping at its soft lobe.

Kio didn't notice the sound of the front door closing as he guided Youji towards the bed. When their legs hit the mattress Youji quickly crawled backwards to get away from the blonde. "Okay… you've gotten revenge."

Kio just smiled as he crawled up to the sacrifice. "Barely."

"_Barely? How far was he going to go?"_ Youji thought before their lips touched again. Slowly, the blonde's hands slipped beneath Youji's shirt and his fingers drifted up and around to his back, lingering for a few moments on the boy's nipples. The sacrifice tried to think straight but couldn't as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Suddenly Kio's hands left his skin as he was flipped over. Kio was now sitting up on his bed with his back against the wall, facing a smiling Natsuo. Youji opened his eyes and cooled his head and a wicked smile spread across his lips as well. Natsuo crawled up next to the blonde and Youji flipped over so he was on the other side.

Kio looked from one Zero to the other and realized… _"They knew… Bastards." _

"So, you think you can play a trick on us?" Natsuo said and Kio's gaze quickly turned to him.

"Oh you poor little toy…" Youji kissed Kio's neck softly.

"You are ours… we are not yours." Natsuo said eyeing Kio before moving closer. Now Kio was in the middle of the bed with a Zero on each side. He didn't exactly feel confident.

Youji moved in closer to his ear. "Do you want us Kio?" He asked softly before licking the outer rim of his ear, running his tongue over every piercing. Soon his chin was gripped by Natsuo's cold hand and his face was turned to the right as their lips met. Their tongues immediately explored the others mouth and they couldn't help but pull closer.

Against his own decision, he was soon passed on to Youji who also wanted a sample. When they broke apart the two Zeros pulled away his shirt. "Hey…!" He tried to protest but the feeling of two pairs of lips traveling down his neck to his chest made him melt. They kissed and occasionally nipped at his well-toned skin as they traveled down. His breath wavered and his head slowly tilted back.

Natsuo stopped to entice one of Kio's nipples as Youji's trail broke away. It went across his side and soon the sacrifice was behind the blonde. Wedged between the wall and him. When Natsuo finished where he was Youji took over with his hands. Kio could barely breathe now. It felt sooo good. His eyes were closed and his back was arching slightly.

A soft touch from the fighter's delicate fingers quickly sent waves of pleasure through Kio's spine and into his head. His fingers had brushed up across the blonde's crotch. It was barely a touch and it was quite by accident but when it happened the Zeros glanced at each other and smiled. Youji bent down, letting his hands drift down across Kio's bare skin. "Did you like that…?" He asked seductively.

Kio didn't answer. "Kio…" Youji asked again, breathing on a spot just behind Kio's ear. The warm breath sent a shiver through Kio that seemed to force the word from his throat.

"Y-yes." Youji bit the same place making the blonde gasp and his body tense. Then Natsuo swept his fingers across his crotch again but a little more slowly and with full intention. Kio's back arched fully at the feeling and Youji bit down harder. "Oh god…" Kio sighed as pleasure flowed through him. His body was screaming for more… he wanted it.

"You want more, don't you Kio…?" Natsuo asked as Youji's lips parted from his neck, leaving teeth marks behind.

"Please…" Kio breathed. He was quite the toy after all. Natsuo's delicate hand reached up and cupped his chin then, at the familiar agonizingly slow pace, they began to travel down his neck and chest towards their destination.

"Really?" Natsuo asked as Youji went back to kissing his neck, making the sacrifice's body rub against Kio's back. His back arched a little more and Youji's hands found a place on his bare arms, just below Kio's shoulders.

"I want it…" Kio said, his voice wavering.

Youji pulled Kio closer against his body and then moved up against his spine. He could feel Kio shiver. This position intensified every move that the sacrifice made. "Perfect." Natsuo said as his fingers passed over Kio's waist. Youji's hands moved to his back and pushed Kio forward, forcing him to his knees.

Now he was sandwiched between them and the two forms of intimate touch sent another surge through his body. Slowly, a little harder then intended, the fighter's fingers drew four lines down across his crotch again. His head slowly tipped backward and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. It was amazing… the things he felt when these two toyed with him…

Pleasure filled his whole body and his mind would be clouded immediately. When they touched him things blurred and he didn't even care if Soubi was home or not. It was strange and… amazing. Kio couldn't hold on much longer. He needed this feeling… this lust to go away. And soon.

Slowly the Zeros bodies moved away from him and his legs wavered under him, making him fall to the bed. The poor blonde's eyes were glazed over and his breath wavered at random moments. The Zeros were also breathing a little more heavily. They were starting to enjoy these games too. What was so different about Kio?

The Zeros looked at each other and then Natsuo leaned down and picked up Kio's shirt. He threw it at him and then stood from the bed holding out a hand for Youji. "Coming?" Natsuo asked a little bluntly.

"Yeah yeah…" Youji didn't want to leave really but it was getting a bit boring. He took his fighter's hand and stood. They walked out of the room leaving an exhausted Kio behind with his thoughts.

I dedicate this chapter to:

- Agatsuma-Beloved

- angelus999

For helping me figure out wtf I should do with Soubi and how Kio should be "played with".

Thanks! o


	4. Fighter Problems

RELENTLESS

By: animeluvr999

Entry #4: Fighter Problems

_**When the curtain was drawn back the sacrifice's eyes widened slightly to take in the beauty, which was Soubi.**_

The blonde's slender, but strong and perfectly toned body appeared before Youji. The only thing that adorned his body was the small towel about his waist. His body gleamed with the water that still traveled down his muscles. His hair fell down around his face with a few strands falling over his shoulders and eyes, which were the most beautiful color blue. They were even more powerful without his glasses on.

Youji woke up panting slightly. "Not again…" He said to himself quietly. The last few nights he kept dreaming of the scene… the feelings it gave him were strange. Why did he like Soubi so much all of a sudden?

"Youji…?" Asked a sleepy Natsuo as he turned in bed to look up at an awakened sacrifice. "Something wrong?" He asked, sitting up when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"No. Nothings wrong… It was just a dream." Youji tilted his head.

"What about?" They always told each other about their dreams so they would know even more about the other.

"I can't really remember…" Youji said with an innocent smile. Natsuo could see right past it though. He knew him too well.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Natsuo said bouncing on the bed a little.

"I can't remember it. You know I would tell you if I did." Youji then lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. Natsuo looked up and down his sacrifice's relaxed body before convincing himself that he wasn't lying. Soon the fighter fell into slumber's hands once again and the two slept soundly.

---

Kio sat at the kitchen table with the paper in his hands and a bowl of soggy cereal in front of him. An opened lollipop lay next to it on its wrapper. When the Zeros came out from the depths of their room the two locked eyes with Kio who blushed slightly. He quickly covered it with his paper and the Zeros gave each other dangerously happy glances. The two almost floated next to their toy and Natsuo bent close to Kio's ear.

"Did you enjoy our play…?" He breathed, making the piercings on his ear fog.

"Soubi's here…" Kio hissed. The small action sent a little stream of tingles through his head and the paper flopped down to the floor.

"So?" Youji asked before kissing Kio's collarbone. "He's not up…"

Kio's eyes closed as Youji's tongue traced a warm trail up his neck. "But he will be soon…"

"Maybe he'd join us…?" Natsuo said before biting softly on Kio's trigger point behind his ear. That was tempting… but impossible. Kio soon realized the grip on his thoughts was slipping and the room around him was melting away.

"No. Stop." The blonde breathed, opening his eyes. This only spurred Natsuo to bite harder. Youji picked up the lollipop on the table and took a seductive lick as Kio watched with slightly wanting eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Did you want this?" Youji asked innocently. Natsuo parted from Kio's neck and circled around.

"May I?" He asked his sacrifice. Youji handed it to him. Kio seemed to be paralyzed. He couldn't help but watch as the fighter's small skilled tongue licked the sticky surface. Youji took it back and licked it but soon they were both sharing the small item. Kio bit his lip… it looked so good.

Suddenly his chin was cupped by a cold set of fingers and drawn forward. The taste of apple-flavored lollipop filled his mouth as Natsuo's tongue entered quickly. Kio craned his head forward to drive his own tongue deeper into the boy's mouth. A small moan escaped the fighter's throat, which surprised all three. It tasted so sweet and felt so good, he couldn't hold it back.

As the two pulled away Kio bit softly at the boy's lower lip and realized his eyes were closed. When they opened they didn't look as cold but more amazed. Self-satisfaction filled Kio and he smiled softly to himself. Youji looked at the two and rolled his eyes. "Well, Soubi's going to be up soon." He said with a sigh as he sat down. The room's silence was amazing and Kio couldn't seem to stop smiling.

After a few more minutes Kio's smile disappeared and Soubi entered the kitchen. Youji looked up at the man and a quick flash of pink crossed his cheeks as he looked away. The fighter sitting next to him noticed this immediately and eyed his sacrifice curiously. Youji looked up at him, letting their eyes meet. "What?" Youji asked softly.

Natsuo stood, pushing the chair away from the table as he did. "Don't bug us." He said a little harshly, his bangs covering his eyes. Youji looked up at him with a look of worry and confusion on his face.

"Natsuo…?"

"Just come on." Natsuo walked away from the kitchen and out into the hall. The eyes of the other two in the room followed Youji as he stood and followed after his fighter. When he reached the hall Natsuo was leaning against the wall behind him and closed the door. "What was _that_?"

The sacrifice blinked. "Huh?"

"The look… the blush. Why did you do that?" Natsuo's eyes suddenly appeared from below his bangs and penetrated Youji's, which were filled with guilt. "Tell me." He demanded.

Youji looked away. "There's nothing to tell." His ears were staring to lie back against his head and his tail was waving back and forth nervously.

The soft touch of Natsuo's hand atop his shoulder made the sacrifice look up again. He felt so small and open. The green eyes in front of him had changed, they were soft now. "You can tell me…" Natsuo whispered. When did the red haired boy get so tall? He was a few inches taller then Youji now. When did he become so caring?

"I'm sorry… You may be the one person I can't tell." Youji said softly as he dared himself continuously to not look away. Natsuo's hand slipped from his shoulder and up his neck to hold his chin softly.

"Kiss me." Natsuo whispered.

"Natsuo…" The breath was catching in Youji's throat. What was happening?

"Just…" Natsuo leaned in so close that there were only a few centimeters left between their lips. "…kiss me."

Their eyes slowly closed as they both filled the gap in unison. It was slow and both were unsure of what would become of this. Natsuo didn't want to lose his love and it hurt the first time he realized that his sacrifice may not love him back. It was years ago but the memory flowed into his mind as their lips touched.

The sun was setting and they had just finished a battle. They were sitting on a hill waiting for their sensei to pick them up in her car. They were slowly growing bored with every second that passed by. A soft wind blew and when Natsuo turned to look at his sacrifice it was amazing.

_His skin glowed from the setting sun's light and his hair moved gently with the wind, framing his face ever so delicately. He was gazing off across the horizon and his eyes sparkled with unknown thoughts. Natsuo turned away when he realized he was staring and a small blush crawled up his cheeks. "What?" Youji asked, turning to face his partner. Natsuo's courage was soon regained and he turned to look back into his sacrifice's eyes. Then he realized the small bleeding cut on the back of Youji's fragile hand._

_Slowly, almost cautiously, Natsuo reached down and took Youji's hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the origin of the crimson line that drifted down his fingers. Youji watched wide-eyed as Natsuo's tongue slid from the tips of his bloodied fingers back across his hand to lick away the trail of scarlet. He rested his partner's hand back upon the grass and looked back into his eyes._

"_What? It was bothering me…" He said innocently, turning to face the setting sun once again._

_After that Youji didn't speak to him for the whole next day and when he finally did it was awkward. Natsuo's heart felt twisted and used when he realized…_

Their kiss became more passionate as both deepened it in unison. Their lips parted and their tongues met. It sent shivers down their spines. It was their first time kissing each other. Sure, they had done it to others but none of those felt like this… Slowly their legs moved to send them towards their bedroom. Youji's back hit the door and their hands positioned themselves on the others back and shoulders. Their fingers tangled into their partner's hair.

Natsuo pulled his hand away from his sacrifice's face to find the knob. When he turned it the door swung open, letting them stumble into their room. Youji kicked the door closed behind them. Why was this happening? The question kept crossing their minds. Suddenly Youji's knees hit their computer chair and the two tumbled onto it.

Youji sat with his arms draped across Natsuo's shoulders and the fighter's knees were on each side of Youji as he sat atop his sacrifice's lap. His lips moved from Youji's to his partner's neck and continued down until he reached his collarbone where he nipped softly. He could feel Youji's chest touch his softly as the green haired boy's back arched into the touch. His eyes were closed and he was panting for breath.

Natsuo's skilled fingers unbuttoned the top half of Youji's shirt, letting it fall down just enough to reveal his gorgeous, bare chest. He wanted to become closer with his frail partner… Natsuo wanted to touch him in ways that would make him happy… He wanted to be a part of him. That was his wish and as long as Youji would let him it _would_ be fulfilled.

Youji didn't really know what was going on but… it felt right. But what if they went too far? The feeling of his partner's lips traveling further down his now revealed chest made his breath waver. He needed more… but did he want it? Natsuo was heading back up his body that shivered more with every touch. His fighter leaned closer and bit down on the place behind his ears.

Natsuo smiled softly to himself as a moan came from his sacrifice. Youji's body had gone rigid. The fighter pulled away and blew softly on the warm spot, cooling it and it somehow relaxed Youji. The boy melted in the chair as his panting breath started to calm. His eyes fluttered open to look into his fighter's. Youji quickly drew forward, kissing Natsuo once again who was a bit surprised by the quick attack.

When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other's and their eyes were covered by bangs. Both their faces were flushed and their breath mingled. "Youji…?" Natsuo said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	5. An Innocent Love

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #5: An Innocent Love  
**

Youji just looked back into his fighter's hopeful eyes. He didn't know how to respond… Did he love him back? Natsuo's heart sank at his sacrifice's silence.

"No… Natsuo please…" Youji said as the fighter got down from the chair. He walked to the door.

"Just forget I said anything." He mumbled before he disappeared through the door. Youji sat back in the chair and buttoned up his shirt.

"Great…" Youji breathed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. _"Why did I hesitate? Haven't I always felt strongly for him? Or is that just the bond between fighter and sacrifice…"_ Youji thought to himself in the quiet of their room.

---

Kio watched as a grim looking Natsuo plopped down on the couch next to him and the boy's head lolled over to rest on the blonde's shoulder. A small sigh left his lips.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kio asked, barely concerned.

"Do you really care?" Natsuo asked, looking up briefly at the college student.

"Yeah…" Kio lied.

"It's Youji. He doesn't… He hurt me."

Kio now looked a little more concerned. "What? How, where?" Natsuo smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"Nowhere important to him apparently…" There was a moment of silence as Kio tried to figure out what he meant by the puzzling words. "Hey, Kio…?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you found out you loved someone but they don't love you back?" The words flowed reluctantly from his mouth and Natsuo's face flushed slightly as he spoke. Kio blinked.

"Well…" Kio said suddenly after the silence repeated itself. "You should give them space… So they now how it feels without you there."

"Space?" The fighter looked a little intrigued. "How much?"

"Whatever you think will work…" Kio said with a shrug. His eyes widened as Natsuo kissed him on the lips and his back was forced against the arm of the couch. When Natsuo pulled away his lips were formed into a naughty smile.

"Don't worry… I'll reward you later." The boy said with a wink as he got up from the college student's body and left to begin his plans. Kio's body unfroze shortly after he left and his eyes focused again.

He smiled slightly at himself. "If that's what I'll get out of it maybe I should give out advice more often."

---

"_I think I love him back… It's just never come to my attention before. Maybe that means I never have."_ Youji almost felt like crying things were getting odd. When did it start? His head didn't used to tell him his feelings. Maybe that meant he did feel the same way… Youji didn't get it. He needed Natsuo to be there, but he didn't want him.

Slowly he stood from the chair and his head turned towards the door. The sound of the front door closing had caught his ears attention. Fear arose in him and he ran towards his door. When it swung open Youji appeared quickly in the hallway and turned and ran to the kitchen. "Natsuo?" He asked no one as he entered the room.

"Sorry…" The sacrifice's head turned towards Kio. "You just missed him."

"What?" Youji almost whimpered as he walked over to the blonde.

"He left saying he had to give something to someone." Kio turned his head to face an angered Youji.

"What?" The boy growled. "What did you do? Did you say _anything _to him?" Kio stood up from the couch and backed away.

"Eh heh heh…" He said in a guilty tone.

"What did you say!?" Youji yelled.

"What's going on?" They both looked over to Soubi who had gone and gotten dressed.

"Soubi… We have to find him. We have to find Natsuo." Youji eyes were beginning to feel strange. They felt like they were about to melt. He was going to cry.

Soubi walked forward and sat down in the armchair. "I'm sure he'll be back…" Youji looked at the man. He couldn't help himself.

Suddenly he found himself in Soubi's lap, his head rested against his shoulder and his body curled up against Soubi's chest. His ears were pinned back and a few silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "Soubi… Help me. Please."

Strong arms wrapped around the boy's frail body. He had never seen a Zero break down before… it was a bit scary to see such a powerful opponent fall. He glared up at Kio and the student left quickly. "Is there anywhere he could've gone?" Soubi asked softly.

His voice was soothing to the boy… This pairing Youji had somehow established would probably be the end of him. _"There's no one else who would understand… Who can help."_ Youji thought before answering. "No. There is no place else he can go but back here."

"Then there's no problem… He'll just have to return to you." The boy looked up into Soubi's eyes. They were that same amazing blue. They were like that when he was concerned about someone. Normally they only became that wonderful color when he was in Ritsuka's presence. But here he was… showing Youji the same concern.

"Stop it." Youji said softly as he looked away.

Soubi blinked. "Stop what?"

"Looking at me." Youji couldn't help but blush slightly at his own foolishness.

Suddenly Soubi felt odd. It was like Ritsuka had just entered the room… had just entered Youji. "Say that again…"

Youji turned back to him with a puzzled look on his face. "Say what?"

Soubi closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "Nothing. Never mind." He quickly pushed the odd feeling to the back of his mind.

"Come on… We need to go." Youji said, walking past the armchair as Soubi stood.

"Where?" Soubi asked, making Youji stop.

"I thought of a place…"

---

Natsuo's legs were tired and he couldn't bear to walk another step as he neared the river. This wasn't the man made one by Soubi's place but the one nearer to Ritsuka's. there was a small bridge and little fish flowed through the currents of the small river. There was no sound other than the lapping of tiny waves across the stones. Natsuo closed his eyes and leaned back in the tall grass. He had only come here two times before now.

After the first time he learned Youji didn't love him and after they were abandoned by their sensei. A soft breeze blew at his hair gently. Things seemed so peaceful when he was here. The world melted away… like it did when he was with Youji. The stars had started to come out and the moon was a pale gray against the ever-darkening sky.

After a few moments his ears caught the sound of grass being disturbed. He opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows to see who it was. "Youji…?" At the top of the small hill stood Youji… his sacrifice… his partner… his love.

"Natsuo…" The sacrifice said softly before talking his feet into taking weary steps forward. As he walked his pace became quicker and his attitude became more angered. "Natsuo! Come here!" He yelled, stopping his feet a couple of yards away from his fighter who stood and walked up to him.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the air around them. A look of utter surprise was plastered onto the fighter's face. His cheek was turning red where Youji had made the harsh contact. "Wha-?"

"Why did you leave!?" Youji yelled, obviously angered.

The fighter lifted a hand to his tender cheek as he turned to the sacrifice. "Youji…"

"Tell me!" Natsuo winced at the way Youji's words escaped his lips. They were jagged, like broken glass. They tore at his heart.

"I- I'm not sure…" Natsuo said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Natsuo!"

"I don't know, okay!" Natsuo screamed back, making Youji step back. His eyes were like windows to his feelings… they were hurt and tears drifted from them.

Youji's arms slowly rose and rested upon Natsuo's shoulders and he hugged his fighter softly. "Please…" Natsuo's eyes softened. "Please just tell me. I want to fix it. I want- I want…" The fighter pushed his sacrifice away softly and tipped his head up so their eyes met.

Their faces drew closer and Natsuo kissed away a single tear that rolled down his partner's face. "Shhh… It's okay. I understand."

"I couldn't imagine living without you… I need you. I want you with me. Natsuo…" Youji took a breath. "I love you."

A delicate hand cupped Natsuo's face, frozen in happiness. Youji's thumb brushed across the mark he left and his breath shuddered. "I'm sorry…"

"Youji…" Natsuo suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Say that again…" The memory of Soubi asking the same thing rushed through his mind.

"What…?" He breathed. Natsuo leaned closer to his face and the sacrifice could feel his face growing hot.

"Say it." Natsuo said, kissing his partner's collarbone. Youji's neck bent and his eyes closed as the fighter proceeded up towards his lips.

"I love you, Natsuo." As the words escaped his lips Natsuo kissed them more roughly then usual. A small spark flew down Youji's spine and his mouth was penetrated by his partner's tongue. Youji's hands moved to the base of Natsuo's back, pulling him closer. The fighter's hand that had been cupping Youji's chin moved to the back of his head and drew them ever closer.

Slowly, Natsuo's lips traveled away to float next to his sacrifice's ear. "Say it again…" Youji smiled to himself slightly. For once he was the toy… Natsuo was speaking in that seductive, sultry voice that soothed and scared the soul. It was amazing to be on the receiving end of such a thing.

"I love you." Youji whispered again. Their feet moved in unison like the currents of the river as they stepped nearer to the bridge. Natsuo's fingers were yet again working at his buttons. But this time he didn't stop halfway. The troublesome piece of clothing quickly found its way to the grass just before the sacrifice's bare back hit one of the pillars supporting the bridge.

Youji followed Natsuo's lead shortly and both shirts lay together on the grass. Natsuo's hands glided leisurely from Youji's shoulders down to his wrists and raised them up above his head. Their bare arms were pressed against each other and their faces were only centimeters apart. Their eyes locked for a moment as their breath mingled.

Natsuo leaned close to Youji's ear again and bit softly at its tender lobe and the sacrifice's eyes fluttered closed in response. Natsuo's tongue soon found the small place behind his ear and a small gasp came from Youji's lips. The soft, damp feeling left a lingering shiver going through his spine.

The fighter's teeth quickly closed around the spot and Youji's breath came out quickly in a gasp. Slowly, Natsuo's hands traveled down his arms again, running his fingers across every muscle as his mouth also moved down. It traveled across his chest and stopped to play with his nipples before moving on. The feeling left Youji biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. He didn't want to give in without a fight.

Suddenly Natsuo found his back on the grass and his eyes peering up into Natsuo's. His lips were quickly taken by a rough kiss. His sacrifice's tongue wrenched open his mouth and forced their way in. The tables had most definitely turned. Natsuo's back suddenly arched as the feeling of Youji's knee rubbing against his inner thigh hit his brain.

A moan, only muffled by Youji's lips, arose from the fighter's throat as his partner's knee rubbed against his thigh again. His lips were released and his head tipped back, allowing them both to breathe. "Do you… want it… again?" Youji asked as he kissed down his fighter's neck. Natsuo bit his lip and nodded. His head was beginning to spin and his body was becoming numb with pleasure.

Youji's knee rubbed up against his thigh again but this time it was much closer to his crotch then expected. "Oh god…" Natsuo groaned. Youji kissed the middle of his chest and moved down slightly. Natsuo's breath shuddered as his partner's fingers trailed up along his legs. It was slow… predatory almost.

Youji's fingers slowly dragged themselves along his fighter's crotch, which was almost begging to be played with. "Please Youji… Do it now." Natsuo said within a gasp.

His partner smiled and kissed just above his belt line. "Not here… Not yet." The fighter gave a small whimper but it transformed into a moan as his sacrifice messaged himself against Natsuo. The friction between their skin made waves of pleasure rush up through the two. It moved from their spines into every nook and cranny of their being. The feeling grew stronger… more defined as their backs arched up into the other's body.

Natsuo bit his lip and Youji closed his eyes as a long breath escaped his lips. Soon Youji released the on going tension between them with a final, gentle kiss upon his love's lips and their skin left all contact. The two lay in the grass, their eyes closed at their bodies at peace. They were once again whole and uncaring… the greatest thing they could have.


	6. Doctor Jealousy

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #6: Doctor Jealousy**

Kio awoke to the repeating beep of an alarm clock. His hand quickly fell atop its black, plastic surface, turning off the annoyance. He moved across the bed and stood, shuffling to the door. He grabbed his glasses from the bookcase near the door and put them on. When he shuffled out to the kitchen he was surprised to see a pot of coffee already for him. He looked around… and there they were. The Zeros.

They looked up from their video game, pausing it as they did, and smiled. Kio groaned and grabbed the pot of coffee. "What's wrong Kio?" Youji asked, getting up from the carpet floor. Kio slouched down in a chair at the kitchen table with his coffee in hand.

Natsuo soon followed his sacrifice and the two seats on either side of Kio were quickly filled. "We don't like it when you're upset Kio…" Natsuo said innocently.

"Yeah. You're not as much fun to play with." Youji added with a small smile.

Kio just groaned and tilted his head back. His eyes were closed. He was unimaginably tired. It was eight in the morning and he normally got up at eleven. Why did Soubi have to make _him _take the Zeros to their doctor's appointment? Routine check-ups aren't that important… are they?

"We've seen you like this before." Natsuo said with a small giggle. Kio smiled at the joke.

"Not this early in the morning guys. I'm too tired to be any fun." The two boys pouted. Kio opened one of his eyes and turned his gaze to Natsuo. "Don't worry though." The boy's ears perked up slightly. "You still owe me."

Youji shot his fighter a glance and then looked back at Kio as though he were saying, 'What have you two been up to?'

"Well…" Kio said, reluctantly getting up from his chair with his unfinished coffee in hand. "I better get ready."

After about forty minutes of changing, brushing his teeth and hair, and other such nonsense Kio finally reappeared in the kitchen. "Come on… Don't take all day." Youji said as he threw Kio his keys.

"Hey! Beauty takes time to mold. Like clay…" Kio said as he slipped on his jacket. The Zeros snickered at the blonde's remark.

"Well, come along clay face." The sound of poorly stifled giggling made Kio's cheeks turn a little red.

They all piled into the car and soon were off. The Zeros were talking and laughing at random times in the back and Kio was dead silent in the front.

After a few moments Kio could feel a pair of cold hands touch his shoulders. "Kio? What's wrong?" Youji asked as his hands slid down the blonde's arms.

He quickly tried to shrug them off but instead off drifting away, the hands slid across his chest. "Stop it. Not while I'm driving you idiot."

"Then pull over." Natsuo stated as he climbed into the front seat.

"What? Why?" Kio asked, trying to avoid crashing.

Natsuo smiled and leaned in close to his ear, nipping at its lobe in between words. "Because… we know… you want it." Kio glanced at the fighter and gulped. His body was feeling a little warm. They were right, as always… he did want it.

"I do not…" He said, attempting to stay strong against the cool hands that were now floating up his sides beneath his shirt.

Youji pulled in closer, making Kio's skin more available. "Go on Kio… It's a simple thing. Just pull over."

Natsuo was starting to kiss Kio's neck, letting his tongue lap at Kio's skin at random. Kio sighed. "Guys… Stop it." He could feel Natsuo pause and then pull away.

"Fine." The fighter said, climbing back where he had been sitting. Youji's hands soon removed themselves from Kio's shirt and the two Zeros could be seen, pouting with their arms crossed.

"He's gotten better." Youji mumbled and then the rest of the time the Zeros were silent.

After a while the car slowed to a stop and they found themselves parked in front of the doctor's office. The blonde got out, pocketing the keys, and was soon followed by the Zeros who didn't look very pleased. "Hello, um, appointment for Youji and Natsuo." The nurse looked down at the two boys.

"Aaaw… Well, aren't they cute." Kio bit his lip to keep from laughing, but a few giggles seeped out between his lips.

"We are NOT cute." They said in unison, glaring up at the nurse. She didn't seem to notice their anger and continued.

"The doctor will be ready in a few minutes. The waiting room is just down the hall."

"Thanks." Kio said before walking away. The Zeros gave the woman one last nasty look and then turned to go as well.

They waited for what seemed like hours in the tiny waiting room. The name suited it horrifically well. But as all hope was about to be lost, the nurse came back. "Youji? Natsuo?" The Zeros stood up. "Right this way." She walked off and the Zeros reluctantly followed as Kio was left to sit alone in the room to wait some more.

At the end of the hall there were two unfilled rooms. "Youji. You go in here, and Natsuo… You go in this room." They had been separated before but now… it felt like it was wrong.

"Do we have to go in separate rooms?" Natsuo asked. The nurse blinked.

"Yes… why?" Her voice trailed a little, suggesting that she hadn't heard of such a request.

"It's just that…" Youji started but his face slowly started to flush.

"I guess it'll be alright. Right Youji?" Natsuo said quickly, looking to his sacrifice. The nurse's gaze was passing back and forth between the Zeros.

"Go on. The doctors are waiting." She said, growing impatient. They separated and the doors slid closed behind them. This just didn't feel right.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Shinju. Could you please take off your shirt."

"What? Why?" Natsuo asked, slightly appalled.

"This is a physical you know. It's just procedure… If you don't feel comfortable-"

"No. I'm fine." Natsuo slipped off his shirt. _"Oh god… Youji's doing the same thing right now probably. Sitting there…topless." _Natsuo soon realized that he was smiling and wiped it from his face.

After a few moments of questioning and being prodded at, the two re-emerged from the rooms. Kio was waiting at the end of the hall talking with the doctors. Youji and Natsuo were leaning up against the wall nearest to the end of the hall. Natsuo glanced over to Youji and noticed how the sacrifice quickly looked away. Natsuo shrugged it off and looked at the wall in front of him.

When he looked back at Youji their eyes met and the sacrifice looked away again, blushing slightly. Natsuo smiled to himself and looked up at the ceiling. When he looked back to his partner there he was… staring again. "What are you thinking about?" Natsuo asked, seeing the blush darken slightly as Youji eyes darted away.

"Nothing." He answered quickly staring at his feet.

"You've been staring at me this whole time." Natsuo said, scooting closer so their shoulders barely touched.

"I have not." Youji said looking back into his fighter's eyes. He was so lovely. It took all his strength not to kiss him. Their faces were so close. "Why do you torture me like this?" Youji whispered, smiling softly.

"Torturing you…? Oh no. Why would I do such a thing?" Natsuo said with a hint of sarcasm. Their bodies moved a little closer and the distance between their lips lessened slightly.

"Because… You're you." Youji said softly as the distance grew ever smaller.

Natsuo's lips were open slightly, teasing Youji. His gaze fell to the thin tools Natsuo used so often. They were begging his tongue to enter, to explore. "So, that's why you want me so bad?" The fighter said with a small smirk. Youji's eyes moved back to meet his fighter's and then Natsuo stepped away. Youji cleared his throat and looked up to the ceiling. He sighed, cooling his body which suddenly felt very hot.

The doctors walked away from Kio and the blonde turned to see the Zeros. "Every thing is as usual, but you both need to eat more. They said you were too thin for your age."

"Can we go?" Natsuo asked, walking past Kio. Youji followed after him quickly.

---

After a few more long moments in the car, the three were entering the house. "Soubi!" Kio called, taking off his coat and throwing the keys onto the counter. "Soubi?" He asked the air as he walked into the kitchen. Kio went straight for his jar of assorted lollipops and took off the top, but instead off a lollipop the first thing he saw was a note.

Kio,

We've run out of paint and we're going to need it for that project that's due tomorrow. My hands are full at the moment so I was wondering if you could get it.

Thanks,

Soubi

"Of course he sends _me_ out to do it." This attracted the Zeros immediately. Kio walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat again. "Hey, will you two be alright without me for an hour? I'm gonna walk to the art store."

"Yeah…" The Zeros said in unison.

"Okay… See you later." Kio said as he walked out the door. When it closed Natsuo got up and went to the fridge.

"What are you getting?" Youji asked as he his fighter opened the freezer door.

"The doctor said I needed to eat more." Youji rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. He heard the freezer door open and close again and Natsuo was soon sitting next to him with a blue Popsicle. At first Youji didn't really notice as he watched the strange show on the screen but soon enough… he found himself staring at Natsuo. His eyes couldn't help but watch the way his fighter's tongue trailed up the side of the dripping object.

Youji gulped and bit his lip as the Popsicle entered Natsuo's mouth. The fighter still hadn't realized how intently the sacrifice's eyes were watching him and his treat. A small drop of melted Popsicle fell to his shirt. Natsuo's eyes fell to see a fragile finger wipe it away. His eyes continued to watch its path until it touched delicately against Youji's tongue. The sacrifice licked the small drop away slowly, keeping his eyes on Natsuo's.

It was so small so… seductive. "What?" Youji asked innocently, knowing full well what his fighter wanted.

"It's just that… Well…" Natsuo was subconsciously growing closer. "If you wanted some you could've just asked." He said quickly as his eyes moved away.

Youji smiled. "May I…?" He asked, laying his fingers atop the ones holding the object. The sacrifice moved closer as he pulled the Popsicle nearer to his lips. Slowly, his softly seductive tongue emerged and licked gently at the treat… never removing his gaze from his fighter's eyes. Natsuo found himself watching again. He never did have as strong a will as Youji. Soon enough he was moving closer and his tongue touched the opposite side of the Popsicle, but it was pulled away.

Natsuo looked up at Youji who had a devilish smirk painted across his face. "If you want more… you're going to have to get it." With that Youji bit off a small piece from the tip of the treat and it disappeared into his mouth. Natsuo smiled and leaned forward, letting the Popsicle fall to the floor. Their lips met and the fighter's tongue quickly entered his sacrifice's eager mouth. When the two muscles touched it sent sparks down their spines. Their eyes closed and Youji leaned in farther, deepening the kiss.

Natsuo's hand moved to the back of Youji's head and Youji's moved to cup his fighter's face. They fought over the piece for a few moments until it was melted completely. Natsuo pulled away slowly, their eyes opening to look into each other's once again. Youji moved forward, pushing Natsuo back against the arm of the couch. "You know what I think is really unfair?" The sacrifice asked softly.

"What?"

"The fact that your doctor got to see you topless… in a small room… all alone." Youji's eyes looked predatorily down at Natsuo's sweet body.

"Why, are you jealous…?" He asked. The fighter's hair was framing his face, red curls overlapping his smooth skin.

Youji smiled and leaned in close to Natsuo's cat ear. "Maybe… but I know I won't be." The sacrifice leaned in closer and bit the small place behind Natsuo's ear letting a small gasp escape his lips. Youji smiled at the sound and pulled away but soon enough, Natsuo's lips had been stolen yet again by his sacrifice. The sacrifice's lips moved down and he began to softly lap at his fighter's neck earning a slight blush.

Youji's swift, experienced fingers slipped below the rim of Natsuo's shirt and slowly moved up across his chest. As the piece of clothing lifted above his nipples Youji's tongue moved over them. He could feel Natsuo's back arch slightly. As the fighter's arms rose to let the shirt slip off of him completely, Youji took his wrists in one hand. Natsuo looked up at his sacrifice. "Youji… let go."

"And what if I say no…?" He replied, a smile crawling up his lips. Youji had moved his legs up around Youji's hips, trapping the fighter beneath him. Natsuo felt a lump form in his throat. His breath wavered slightly, partially from fear and partially from… desire. He wanted them… Youji's ears. He wanted them to be his, but not this soon. The sacrifice wanted Natsuo's ears as well, but at the moment it wasn't his head controlling him. It was his lust.

"I know you won't. I know you wouldn't do something so…"

Youji cut him off mid-sentence. "Exhilarating? Breathtaking? _Desired_…?" Youji said in between kisses from his fighter's collarbone up to his lips. The way the sacrifice said the last word made a shiver run through Natsuo's body. Youji could feel it beneath him and another smirk was drawn across his lips. Natsuo was blushing again. "Ah… So you do want it." Slowly, the sacrifice's leg moved in between Natsuo's as he spoke.

The fighter took a sharp breath as Youji's knee rubbed up against his crotch. Natsuo's head rolled back against the arm of the couch and his eyes fluttered closed. The sacrifice was inching closer, making the friction more intense. "Youji… please…" Natsuo breathed as his hands clenched into fists. He started to struggle against his sacrifice's hold. His body was growing warm and a pulse was shooting up through him. Natsuo moved his knees up, but that just quickened the process.

Suddenly, Youji's fingers replaced his knee and Natsuo's back arched quickly. He was beginning to pant and his struggling was slowing considerably. "Giving in are we?" Youji taunted as his fingers worked harder to please his fighter.

"Oh god…" Natsuo moaned. He squirmed a little from underneath his sacrifice but he wasn't trying to fight Youji… he was trying to fight the urge to rip of the sacrifice's clothes. Natsuo bit his lip and his head began to whirl. Natsuo's hips started to move, making the friction more unbelievable.

Then, Youji's pace began to slow. "No. It's not quite right yet." Youji muttered to himself softly. Natsuo's back started to relax and his arms grew limp in Youji's hand. After a few moments of letting Natsuo relax Youji leaned forward and kissed his fighter softly on the lips as he loosened his grip on the fighter's wrists.

"Youji…?" Natsuo said as the sacrifice pulled away.

"Yeah?"

Natsuo opened his eyes and looked into his sacrifice's. "I will sooo get you back for that." He said with a small smirk.

Youji smiled back softly. "You better."

OMG… that was THE longest chapter of any story I've written. Yes, I have indeed written a lot more then just this one but none of them were successful. TT

Well, hoped you enjoyed it and remember… I do not own Loveless… Well, I have officially called Soubi! He is mine. Mwa ha!


	7. Dreams and Realizations

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #7: Dreams and Realizations**

"Failures! That's what you are! Failures!" Nagisa screamed at two small boys locked inside a small room with the woman. "I try to make you perfect! The perfect person! One who does not feel pain… and what do you do?"

"Na-" One of the boys squeaked.

"You failed! You felt the pain! Well, I shall make you experience such pain that the rest feel like a kiss on the cheek." Their sensei snarled as she picked up a whip from the table. "Youji!" The small green haired boy winced at the way his name escaped her lips. "Up! Now!" The boy stood slowly. It was clear that he was shaking. The other reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Please…" He stuttered. "She'll hurt you… you can't."

"Shut up Natsuo! Let go of him!" Nagisa yelled, preparing to strike the boy.

"Let go…" Youji whimpered, his bangs in front of his eyes. Small glimmering tears rolled softly down his cheeks. "If you don't… she… she might…" He couldn't continue. Natsuo's hands reluctantly slipped away from his wrist and Youji moved to the middle of the wall. Nagisa stormed up to him and leaned in close to his tiny cat ears.

"Tell me when it hurts you trash." Then the whip was drawn back and thrown forward. A scream filled the room as Youji's skin broke. As the whip was drawn back again a river of tears flooded Natsuo's eyes. It flew forward again with a crack and Youji bit his lip to prevent from screaming. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting down so hard that his soft lips had begun to bleed.

It was drawn back again but as it flew forward through the air Natsuo lunged forward. Youji turned as he realized it wasn't him that had been struck and his eyes widened. There was Natsuo crouched down, holding his bleeding eye with both hands. Blood stained tears rolled down his cheeks and he just whimpered. "Oh shit…" Nagisa said softly to herself as she dropped the whip and ran out the door to get first aid.

Youji dropped to his knees, staring at his fighter. "Why…?" It was all he could say.

"I… I didn't want to see you get hurt. Not anymore…" Youji couldn't breathe. No one had ever said such a thing to him before…

"_Why now…? Why you?"_ Youji smiled and put his forehead against Natsuo's. "Thank you. But next time…" Tears started to stain his cheeks. "Don't take it so literally."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Youji sat up in the futon, panting. He turned his gaze down to his sleeping fighter. "You're okay…" He said with a sigh, leaning back against the futon. He closed his eyes but the image of Natsuo's frail, bleeding figure flashed across his mind. His eyes shot open again and he strung his fingers through his hair. He sat up and turned to stand up out of bed.

"Mmm… Youji?" Natsuo said sleepily, turning to his sacrifice and stretching slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

He was so cute when he did that. "Nothing…" The sacrifice leaned down and kissed his fighter's forehead softly. "I'm fine, just a little hungry." He said pushing Natsuo's hair out of his face. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay… Come back soon." Natsuo said, closing his eyes and moving to find a more comfortable position. Youji smiled and got up out of the bed.

When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see that there was still a small light on. "Hello?" Soubi's voice asked, his head popping up from behind the back of the couch.

"Soubi…? What are you doing up this late?" Youji asked, sitting down in the armchair as Soubi set aside his book.

"I could ask you the same question." The blonde said with a smile. He sat up. "I'm normally up late. I could never sleep much after the incident with Seimei."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Not many people do. Only Kio and now you." The way he said it… made Youji feel a little special.

"_Oh no…"_ Youji thought as he realized his skin was beginning to feel warm._ "I can't possibly still have a crush on Soubi? Could I…?"_

"So, why are you up?" Youji quickly shook his thoughts away.

"I had a weird dream. Now I can't sleep…" Youji said casually, leaning back into the chair.

"Ah. I used to have dreams like that. You close your eyes and-"

"You can see it… yeah. That's the kind." Why was he so open to someone he barely knew? It made no sense.

"I know it's not really my place but… What was it about?" Soubi asked.

Youji didn't know quite what it was… Maybe it was his eyes, the way he spoke. Maybe it was how Soubi really only seemed interested in him at the point in time. Whatever it was, Youji began to talk. "It was about a memory… It was when Nagisa was still our Sensei." Youji paused. "It was only a few months after the procedure… We had been put through a series of tests to see if we could feel pain. We failed."

Soubi looked intrigued and his piercing eyes were almost too much. They looked straight through Youji's eyes and into his thoughts. Youji blushed slightly and looked away as he realized he was staring. "Go on…" Soubi encouraged.

Youji took a breath. "Well, the next day she dragged us into a room and… When we came back out Natsuo's eye had been permanently damaged."

"So that's how it happened…" Soubi said leaning back and crossing his arms. "I always wondered about that…"

"Why didn't you just ask one of us?" Youji said bluntly. Soubi chuckled a little. His smile was so enchanting. Odd, how when Youji saw it he wanted to kill Ritsuka.

"I was afraid I would be tortured." The blonde said.

"Why would…?" Soubi gave him a look saying 'Are you serious?' "Oh, right." Youji and Soubi laughed a little after that.

"Well, you can probably go to bed now."

"What?" Youji asked. "Why?"

"I found out a long time ago that telling people about your problems makes them go away faster… It works best with dreams." Soubi looked off into the darkness of the fireplace and into his thoughts.

"What were your dreams of…?" Youji asked half regretting he had.

"They were all of the same thing." Soubi's eyes suddenly turned cold and moved back to Youji. The sacrifice inhaled sharply as the feeling of being struck by lightning passed through his body. "Seimei…" Soubi said, keeping his eyes on Youji's.

"Oh…" He breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"Well," Soubi said, standing. "You better go back to bed before you wither away."

"_They change so fast… those eyes. How do they hide his thoughts so well and see other's so clearly?"_ Soubi put out his hand to help the boy up. "I can stand by myself you know." He snapped at Soubi, not truly meaning to.

There it was again… That odd feeling that Ritsuka had just entered Youji. Soubi had the strange urge to kiss him or toy with his hair, but pushed it aside.

"Then stand." Soubi said, still holding out his hand. Youji looked from Soubi's eyes to his hand and back again.

The sacrifice grabbed the blonde's strong hand and let Soubi assist him up. Time seemed to slow as the process happened. Youji and Soubi's eyes were staring into the others and the blonde's grip tightened, but not enough to hurt Youji's delicate hand. It all flowed like water. Youji stood as Soubi stepped back keeping the exact same distance between them, neither hands nor eyes unlocking at any moment. Then, time returned to its regular speed and Youji started to breathe once again.

"Come visit me again sometime?" Soubi asked, jokingly.

Youji shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He turned and walked down the hall, towards his room. He entered quietly, making sure not to wake Natsuo and sat back down on the futon, glancing down at his sleeping fighter. Youji smiled slightly and fell back into slumber's arms to dream once again.


	8. Feelings for the Wrong

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

Entry #8: Feelings for the Wrong

The sound of rain and video games echoed throughout the house. Kio was sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window at the rain drifting slowly down the windows with a lollipop stick protruding from his lips. He barely noticed the sound of creaking floorboards coming closer from behind him. A frail hand grabbed the stick from behind him and pulled out the candy. "Hey!"

"What?" Natsuo asked as he stuck the lollipop into his own mouth. "Blue Raspberry?"

"Yeah… now give it back." Kio said as he stood.

"Take it from me." Natsuo said with a hint of mischief.

Kio moved forward suddenly and Natsuo's back hit the wall with a thump. His arms were pinned above him. "You were saying…?" Kio said seductively before licking the lollipop, still being held in the fighter's hand. Next he took a taste of Natsuo's lips and then the skin on his neck down to his collarbone. The fighter's eyes closed but with one last lingering kiss to his lips Kio pulled the lollipop from his hands and pulled away to sit back down. Natsuo's eyes opened and he looked down at Kio, who was sitting in the chair ahead of him.

"That was good but this…" Natsuo said walking forward and sitting on top of Kio's lap. "…is perfection." With those last words their lips touched. Soon, tongues entwined around each other. Their eyes closed and Kio's hand went to cup Natsuo's face, dropping the candy on the table. Natsuo's arms draped over Kio's shoulders, allowing his hands to hold onto the back of the chair. But when Kio started to run out of breath Natsuo didn't pull away and when he tried to pull away the fighter forced him to open his mouth. And then he understood.

Natsuo had discovered open-mouth kissing. Kio smiled slightly and continued by indulging himself within the fighter's sweet taste. Natsuo inched closer along his legs making the distance between them shorten considerably. Kio's hands moved down the fighter's arms and around to his back, pulling them ever closer. Both of Natsuo's hands moved to cup Kio's face but just as Kio was going to move farther, Natsuo pulled away.

"There…" He said, taking a deep breath. "Perfection." Kio looked up into the fighter's eyes and noticed that they were different in some way. Natsuo got up and smirked. "Just leave them wanting more." And he walked away, back into the sitting room to finish his game. He was correct, as usual. Kio did indeed want more. He was always left wanting more. The Zeros were the perfect tease.

Youji looked up at Natsuo briefly before looking back at his game. "So, enjoy the lollipop…?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Not as much as I enjoyed that Popsicle." Youji turned his head to look back at his fighter and a soft kiss brushed his lips, making Youji blush slightly.

"What was that?" Youji said with a blink.

"A sample." Natsuo said, taking the controller from Youji's hands. The sacrifice just stared at him for a while and then leaned forward. His lips touched the rim of the fighter's ear softly and then his tongue kicked in as they traveled down towards Natsuo's soft lobe. The pause button was quickly pressed and the fighter's eyes closed. "Mmm… Youji… stop it." Natsuo said smiling slightly as his partner's lips traveled down his neck.

Soon enough the two were down on the floor. Youji was on his hands and knees above his fighter and staring into his eyes. "Come on Youji… don't do it while Kio's here."

Youji leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "You're right…" The sacrifice smirked. "We won't enjoy it as much if he's around." He whispered into Natsuo's cat ear. Suddenly, their eyes turned to look at the door as the sound of a key turning within it touched their ears. The Zeros quickly sat up and Natsuo continued the game, so it looked as though they were doing nothing.

When the door opened Soubi entered, placing his jacket on the hanger. "Hey Soubi… What's up?" Kio asked from the kitchen. Silence. Youji's head turned to look up at the tall blonde. "Soubi?" Kio asked again. Natsuo now turned his head to look as well. Soubi walked through the kitchen, completely ignoring Kio and the Zeros. He disappeared down the hall and then the sound of his door closing met their ears.

"What's up with him?" Natsuo muttered as he turned back to his game.

"Something's wrong…" Youji said more to himself than his fighter.

"Well, duh." Youji felt a small twist in his throat form at the way Soubi was acting.

"What do you think happened?" Youji asked, staring at the entrance to the hall. At his words Natsuo looked at his sacrifice.

"Why do you care…?" He said a little surprised at how Youji wanted to know. Youji turned his gaze to his fighter.

"I don't know… he's my friend." Youji blushed slightly.

"_Friend_…? Since when have you had anyone else but me?" Natsuo could feel a heat rising within him.

"I don't know when it happened… It just did, okay?" Youji could see his fighter getting angry.

"_What_ happened?" the fighter's voice was rising in volume slightly. Youji only saw Natsuo like this a few times before.

"Nothings happened… We're just friends." Youji tried to defend himself.

"Last night… What were you doing?" Youji asked even louder. Kio looked in the direction of the sitting room. He could clearly hear Natsuo's angered voice.

"Nothing!" Youji shouted, getting up. Kio entered the room and looked from Youji to Natsuo who also got up from the floor.

"Yeah. Sure."

"I told you what I was doing!"

"Whoa…" Kio stepped between the two. "What's going on? I've never seen you two fight before…"

"Oh shut up Kio!" Natsuo snapped. His frail hand flew towards Kio but was caught in mid-air.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" Youji stepped away from the two as Natsuo tried to get free from Kio's grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Kio sounded serious. Youji's started to slink away back to their room.

"I- I can't!"

"Then I won't let you go." Kio said sternly. Natsuo took a deep, shuddering breath and his struggling stopped.

The fighter looked down at the floor, making his hair cover his eyes. "Please… I can't." it looked as though he were about to cry.

"Fine." Kio said softly, letting the boy's hand fall to his side. "But tell me when you can. Okay?" There was a pause and then Natsuo nodded slightly.

As Youji moved back down the hall he could hear Soubi moving about in his room. He bit his lip and looked back down the hall. _"Should I?" _He thought. He never felt so torn, so confused, so useless. He looked back at the closed door to Soubi's room and took a few cautious steps forward.

Soubi looked up as a soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Soubi?" Youji's voice asked.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"I… I know something's wrong." Soubi walked out of his bathroom and sat on his bed. "And, well… I found out that telling people about your problems makes them go away faster." Soubi's gaze turned to his door. "Please Soubi… Don't hide it from me." A slight look of surprise painted itself on his face.

Suddenly the door opened and their eyes locked. "What did you say?" Soubi asked softly. His hand traveled to Youji's face, brushing against his cheek, pushing a piece of hair back behind his ear.

Youji could feel Soubi's touch traveling down from his face to his chin, but couldn't believe it. His face tipped up slightly, their eyes never separating. The fighter's eyes traveled straight down into the sacrifice's heart and he knew exactly what to say. "Don't hide… from me." Youji breathed. Time slowed as Soubi moved forward and his eyes closed. Youji's eyes widened as he realized what was unfolding in front of him. And then…

Soubi's lips touched gently against Youji's.


	9. Deception

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

Entry #9: Deception

Youji's eyes were wide and he felt like he had turned into jell. Soubi's lips felt so soft they were begging for him to kiss back. The sacrifice's eyes slowly closed and he began to kiss back. The two moved back into Soubi's room, closing the door as they entered. Youji couldn't believe what he was doing… He could barely believe what Soubi was doing. _"Is this wrong? Why is Soubi doing this…? Why am I?"_

Youji's back hit the wall and the kiss deepened. The sacrifice's mind was no longer controlling his body. His hands drifted down Soubi's back and pulled the fighter closer. It felt so wrong and yet… so right. Cautiously, the sacrifice's tongue touched Soubi's lips asking for permission to enter. The fighter's lips parted ever so slightly as if he were asking, 'Are you sure?' There was a pause before Youji moved to explore deeper.

He had a bittersweet taste. His mouth tasted almost of honey but there was a hint of cigarettes. The combination sent chills through Youji's spine, or was it the fact that he was kissing Soubi? His body felt as though it would melt when the feeling of Soubi's tongue moving against his touched his nerves. Soubi was most definitely kissing back now. Youji's thoughts were deteriorating. His world was slowly slipping away. But then… Soubi's tongue retreated.

Their lips parted and it all came back to Youji. He hadn't even realized his need for air until that moment. He was breathing heavily, but so was Soubi. They were looking into each other's eyes and a small blush colored the sacrifice's cheeks. He turned his head away from Soubi's intense gaze but the man's strong fingers tipped it up gently to face him. "You're cute when you blush like that." This made the blush darken a little and a soft smile spread across Youji's lips.

He couldn't fight the urge to turn his face away again. Soubi smiled and leaned forward, kissing the sacrifice's burning cheek. "You can stay if you wish… I wouldn't mind much." Youji turned to look at the fighter in amazement.

"_Is he asking me to stay…?" _Youji thought as Soubi's eyes burned into him. "I- I don't know." Soubi's face was still terribly close to his.

"It's alright if you don't want to… I understand." Soubi said coolly, pushing back the same piece of hair. The act was so small but it made Youji's head tingle.

"I do but…" Youji paused. _"Did I just tell him I wanted to stay? Oh god…"_ Youji thought as he stared into the man's eyes.

Soubi smiled. "It's okay. You need to think. Frankly, so do I." Soubi took a step away and it felt as though an unexplainable force was lifted from the sacrifice's body. Youji nodded slightly and Soubi walked over to the door, opening it for the sacrifice. Youji walked up to it and stopped.

He glanced up at the blonde. "I might visit you in the sitting room sometime soon." Youji said, smiling slightly.

"It's a date." Soubi said jokingly, but it still made the boy blush slightly. Youji walked out into the hall and stopped, letting the door close behind him. The sacrifice's eyes closed and he took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall.

"_I kissed him… I can't believe I kissed him. Well, technically he kissed me. Oh god…"_ Youji's back slid down the wall and he soon found himself sitting on the floor, his head resting on his legs as he looked at the floor. _"He kissed me. Why would he kiss me…? What the hell is going on?"_

"Youji…?" The sacrifice looked up and at the end of the hall stood Natsuo. Youji's heart skipped a beat.

"_Did he see…?"_

"Youji I'm… I'm sorry. It's not right for me to assume things like that." Youji's heart sank. He was right… there had been _something_ going on between him and Soubi. Youji was just too stubborn to notice. "I should've known better." Youji stood up and started to move away towards their room. "Youji…?"

"I… I need to think about something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to think, okay? Just, leave me alone for a while." Natsuo's body suddenly felt heavy and his feet didn't want to hold him up anymore.

"What…" He breathed. He stared at his sacrifice as he slinked away into their room and shut the door. "Youji…" A small tear rolled down the fighter's face and he turned, walking away from the hall, away from his sacrifice.

---

It was dark in the small room. The sky was almost black but still had a light haze of light spread across its vast emptiness. Only a few stars shone through the sky, the moon's light touched Youji's glazed eyes. He was still deep in thought and had been for over three hours. His body was sore from not moving, but he didn't notice. All he did was blink every few minutes when his eyes became too dry to stand.

A soft knock finally broke the silence of the room and Youji's eyes shifted slightly. "Youji? Can I come in?" Youji sat up at the sound of Natsuo's voice. "Please…?" He stood up and walked to the door. When it opened Youji walked straight past Natsuo. The fighter looked as though he were about to speak but instead bowed his head and walked into the small room.

Youji walked out into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He had missed dinner but he only really wanted one thing… ice cream. He pulled out the tub of ice cream marked **Chocolate Fudge** and a bowl. After a moment of fiddling with the ice cream, Youji sat down on the couch. Everyone else besides Natsuo was asleep. He turned on the TV, turning down the volume before the sound came on so it was as though the whole world was but a whisper.

After a few moments Youji's ears picked up a small creak from the floorboards. His head turned and there the blonde stood. Youji smiled slightly… he had just begun to feel a little lonely. "Hello. How was dinner?" Soubi asked as he sat down next to the sacrifice.

"I didn't go… Or did you not notice?" Youji said before putting a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"I guess Kio and Natsuo had dinner alone then." The man's eyes were on him again. Even though Youji wasn't looking at him, he could tell.

"You didn't go either?"

"No. Can you imagine Kio and Natsuo being left alone together…?" Ice cream almost came out of Youji's nose as he began to giggle. "What?" Soubi asked smiling. Youji eyes moved to meet his.

"You have no idea…" He said with a smile.

"What don't I have an idea about?" Soubi asked with a confused look. Youji just smiled mischievously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Youji said, smiling.

"Come on, tell me." Soubi said, moving a little closer.

"No." Youji said giggling slightly.

"Then I'll just have to torture you by taking this…" Soubi said with a smirk of his own as he leaned across Youji and took the bowl of ice cream.

"Hey!" Youji said rather loudly. Soubi sat up and took and spoonful of the treat with a smile. The sacrifice reached across Soubi but the blonde pulled it farther away. "Oh come on Soubi…" Youji said as he reached for it again, not really thinking of what he was doing. The sacrifice crawled nearer to the treat and over Soubi, who was smiling slightly. "Soubi!" Youji said giggling. "Give it back! This isn't fair…"

"Who said I was playing fair?" Youji turned his face to look at Soubi's and realized how close they had become. Soubi was practically lying down and Youji's hand was against his chest, the other still reaching for the bowl. Their eyes had locked again… Slowly, the bowl's cool surface touched the sacrifice's fingers. "You wanted this?" Soubi said, smiling. Youji's cheeks flushed and he took the bowl, climbing off of Soubi's strong form. He hadn't realized how seductive Soubi could be without truly trying.

Youji's eyes soon broke away from the fighter's strong gaze, but yet again he could feel it on him. Youji would glance back at Soubi once in a while and every time the man was surveying his every move. Actually, it seemed more like the way he made his every move. The way his body flowed. From the tip of his cat ears to his tail. Suddenly Soubi's hand touched the boy's fingers, sending a chill through his spine. It was the hand which held the spoon filled with ice cream.

The man's fingers gripped his tightly and pulled his hand and spoon to his lips, taking a small taste of the treat, never breaking his gaze with Youji's. The way the silver ware entered and exited his thin lips made Youji stop breathing. _"Why is he torturing me? Or am I torturing myself by letting him do these things to me?" _Youji thought before Soubi let go of his hand.

"Thanks for the taste." The fighter said softly as the boy put the spoon back into the bowl, his blush still lingering upon his cheeks.

"If you want more… just ask. Okay?" Youji said, putting the bowl in his lap.

"Is that all I need to do?" Soubi asked, moving a little closer. Youji looked away and nodded. "What about if I want a taste of something else…?" The sacrifice looked back up into his eyes. His face had gotten dangerously close again.

"_How does he do that without me noticing?"_ Youji thought. "It depends… what do you want to taste?" He whispered, staring at the pair of piercing blue eyes in front of him.

"Do I have to ask for a taste of those…?" Soubi asked softly. His eyes briefly drifted to Youji's lips, but it was still noticeable. Youji's blush darkened slightly. "I'll take that as a no." Soubi whispered as he leaned in slowly, taking the sacrifice's lips again. At first Youji was in a state of shock again, but soon enough his eyes drifted shut and he leaned forward making a soft kiss deeper.

"_Why does he keep kissing me? Doesn't he love Loveless? What happened between them that could make Soubi do such things as this…?"_ Questions started to flood Youji's mind. Suddenly, there was a small creak behind them and a gasp. The two pulled apart immediately and Youji's heart sank.


	10. Eyes Wide Open

**RELENTLESS**

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #10: Eyes Wide Open**

Natsuo had been awake in his room ever since Youji left, staring at the ceiling and… talking to himself. "What could be wrong…? Why would he just leave me in here? And what the hell would he have to think about all alone in this tiny room?" Natsuo whispered angrily at the air. "Damn it!" He rolled over on the futon. "What could possibly be keeping him occupied in the kitchen for so long? He hasn't come back for hours…" Natsuo sat up, staring at the closed door. "Should I go out there…?" He sighed, lying back in the bed.

"Maybe I should wait…?" There was a pause before the fighter got up from the futon and strode over to the door. He opened it quietly and looked around. He slunk out into the hall, closing the door behind him, and walked slowly out to the kitchen. But when he reached the sitting room, he stopped. He couldn't move, let alone breathe. His heart felt as though it were twisting and ripping apart as he watched his sacrifice deepen the kiss. He felt like doing the same to them as they were doing to his soul.

Then his breath came back to him as a gasp. He put his hand to his mouth, making his weight shift and the floorboards below his feet creak. The two pulled away and Youji's eyes widened, Soubi looked almost as surprised. Natsuo's world became a blur as his body moved forward… leaving his mind far behind. "You!" He screamed as he stormed up to his sacrifice.

Youji stood up quickly and backed away against the wall. "Natsuo. I-"

"Shut up! How could you! You said there was nothing, _nothing _between you and him!" Natsuo's eyes were hard and concentrated only on Youji. Everything else had faded except his anger towards his sacrifice.

"I'm sorry!" Youji whimpered as Natsuo's hand collided with the wall next to his head.

"No! You aren't! I know you aren't! You never were!" Natsuo's hand drew back and Youji's eyes grew wider then before. He was remembering… _The whip was drawn back…_

"Please… don't…" Youji said, a look of horror painted across his skin. _…and thrown forward._

"You're trash…" Natsuo snarled before his fist thrust forward, aimed directly for Youji's face. The sacrifice's eyes screwed shut and his hands flew up around his head. The sound of skin hitting skin sounded through the room… but there was no impact. Youji opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Natsuo's fist was stopped just centimeters away from his face by Soubi's hand, which was gripping Natsuo's wrist tightly. "Get off of me!" He screamed at the blonde. By then Kio had gotten out of bed and was standing in the hall staring at the scene in front of him.

Youji sank to the floor, a look of absolute terror resting on his face. "He… he almost hit me… Just like her." Natsuo's body was half flung backward by Soubi, his eyes cold and sharp. The blonde grabbed the boy's shoulders, restraining him from the sacrifice.

"What were you thinking…?" Soubi said, staring into Natsuo's eyes. "Do you want to ruin all chances of being with him?"

"Shut up!"

"You were about to punch his face in." Slowly the boy's world started to sink back in.

Natsuo looked away from Soubi to his sacrifice and back again. "No…" He breathed, pushing past Soubi's binding arms as his heart filled with worry.

Youji watched as his fighter walked towards him. When Natsuo got less then a foot close Youji quickly moved away. "Youji please-"

"Get away from me…" Natsuo stopped, looking into his sacrifice's scared eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"Get away!" Youji screamed up to his fighter, backing into the corner. For a few moments, everything was silent… And then, he spoke. "Just… don't touch me. Don't come near me. You're just like _her_. I _hated_ her." Natsuo took a shuddering breath and watched as Youji shakily stood, inching towards the others. Towards Soubi. Natsuo was too sad to cry… instead he just stared at his life turning into ruin.

Youji's eyes closed as he fell into Soubi's strong protective arms. He snuggled deep into his chest and could feel the fighter's hands close around him, closing him off from the rest of the world. Something Natsuo had never done… and now, would never do. Youji's frail fingers gripped tightly at the man's shirt. For once in a long time… he felt small, insignificant. Things were breaking around him but this man, Soubi didn't.

A small tug on his shirt and Soubi's gaze turned from Natsuo to Youji. He kneeled down to be eye level with the frail figure. "Yes?" He whispered softly so no one else could hear.

"Could I… you know…" Youji blushed slightly and looked away from Soubi's eyes.

"Sure." The blonde responded before picking up Youji in his arms. The sacrifice snuggled in close to the man's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely.

Kio and Natsuo just stared after them as the two disappeared down the hall and into Soubi's room. After a few moments the two turned to each other and Natsuo dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "Wh… What have I done?" The tears came like the rain… In one big rush. Kio moved forward and sat down near the fighter who leaned against him, falling apart and crying all over his shoulder. "Everything… All of it. It's finished."

"Ssshhh… Come on, he'll get over it. Right?" Kio said, trying to comfort the distraught fighter.

"No… He said I was like her… He remembered what she was like. The torturous nights. What she did to him remained unrepeated… until now." Natsuo had begun to shake slightly. His body felt so cold. Kio looked down at the boy and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"But he loves you…" Natsuo looked up into the blonde's eyes.

"Does he really…?"

- - -

Soubi closed his door behind him and walked over to his bed, placing Youji gently on it's surface. "You didn't have to carry me…" The sacrifice said looking away from Soubi, who sat next to him on the bed.

"Sorry… It's just the way you looked…" Youji glanced into his eyes but they quickly left Soubi's gaze again. "I'm sorry. It's my fault this is happening." The sacrifice looked back into the man's eyes.

"No, it isn't… It's mine. I should've pulled away, but instead of thinking I… I don't know what happened." Youji said softly.

Soubi smirked. "You were enjoying it."

Youji blinked. "I was not!" Youji scoffed.

Soubi's eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh, really?" He said leaning a little closer to the sacrifice's face.

"W-well…" Youji blushed slightly and looked away again. "Maybe a little." He couldn't help but smile. He felt so awkward when alone with Soubi and yet… at peace. Soubi's smile turned a little more innocent. "But only a little bit!"

"Of course." Soubi said before getting up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Youji's ears perked up slightly at the familiar sound. Soubi's bathroom had two parts to it… The part with the sink and mirror and the part with the toilet and shower. A sliding door separated the two small areas and it was very tempting for Youji to go and open that door.

Suddenly, he found himself thinking of a showering Soubi… His tall naked body standing there… getting drenched. His long blonde hair falling about his shoulders. Soap running down the man's arms and legs. Shampoo running down the fighter's bare back and chest as he rinsed his soft skin free of the sweet smelling foam. Youji quickly realized that he was smiling to himself and biting his lip with enjoyment. A small blush spread across his cheeks as he shook the image away… Or at least tried to.

Soon the door opened to reveal a fully cleaned and gorgeous Soubi yet again, only covered by a towel. The only thing hotter than him at that time was probably Youji's cheeks as he looked the man up and down. The lighting from his bathroom made his skin glow slightly. Soubi smiled at the look on Youji's face as his eyes took in every inch. Then the boy realized he was staring and looked away quickly.

"It's okay to look. I don't mind." The fighter said with a hint of a laugh. "In fact…" He said as he sat next to Youji on the bed again. "…I kind of like it." Youji's cheeks flared and Soubi just smiled in response.

"Kio's right… you are a perv." Youji said with a smirk.

"Oh, stop the playful banter… If we continue I may have to kiss you again." Youji glanced at his eyes and then away again. Soubi wasn't wearing his glasses. They acted like shields to the true power of the deep blue enchanters, but when they were gone…

"The only one being playful is you…" Youji said before Soubi took his chin in his hand. The fighter tilted the boy's face up towards his own and looked into his eyes. His blush faded slightly as the magic of his gaze seeped in.

"Hardly." Soubi said softly. A loud creak was heard outside the room and the two moved away slightly, looking at the door as they did. The creaking moved across the hall and the sound of a door opening and closing touched their ears.

"Natsuo…" Youji breathed. The memory of the fighter's fist flying towards his head flashed across the sacrifice's mind and his breath came back with a shudder.

"Are you alright?" Soubi asked with a hint of worry.

"I'll be okay…" Youji flopped back on the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Do you want your own bed or no…?" Soubi suggested getting up and walking over to his closet.

"It depends, what are you planning on doing?" Youji said with a yawn, rolling over to look at Soubi.

"Nothing… unless you want me to do something." The fighter replied and Youji laughed slightly. Soubi pulled out his boxers and went back into the bathroom to dry off and change.

After a few moments, Soubi reemerged and a soft smile spread across his face. He walked over to his bed and pulled the covers up over Youji's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. It was strange, seeing this side of a Zero. Soubi turned out the lights and lay down, making sure not to awake the sleeping boy as he did. Then, soon enough, he too fell to the hands of sleep.


	11. The Next Morning

**_RELENTLESS_**

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #11: the Next Morning...**

Soubi sighed as he sat down in the chair opposite Kio. "You're going to ask questions, aren't you?"

"Yeah, like… What the hell happened!? And that kind of thing." Kio said, a little louder then necessary.

"You're not going to like the answer." Soubi said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I knew that the moment I saw you sit down." Kio grumbled, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Should I give you the short or long version?"

"Short."

"Right, well…" Soubi paused bracing himself for Kio's reaction. "I kissed Youji."

"You WHAT!?" Kio shouted as he stood quickly, knocking his chair backwards as he did. "I thought you liked Ritsuka! What the hell happened with him!? And why were you kissing Youji!?" Kio closed his eyes and his fist collided with the table, making their mugs shake slightly.

"Breathe Kio…" Soubi said, jokingly.

"Breathe…?" Kio snarled through gritted teeth. "Are you kidding?" Soubi just smiled. Kio turned and picked his chair up off the ground and sat back down. "Why?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm not sure…"

"That's the wrong answer…" Kio warned, glaring at Soubi.

"I guess… we had a connection."

Kio snorted. "No… Really?"

"Not literally. Listen, these last few nights things have been really hectic with Ritsuka and, well…Youji's… This may sound weird but-"

"Yeah…?" Kio grumbled impatiently.

"Youji's been there for me." Kio's jaw dropped slightly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kio groaned and put his head on the table with a thump. He couldn't believe this was happening again.

"What else…?" He asked within an exasperated sigh.

"Then I realized he had started staring at me… blushing… things like that. It was strange, but nice." Soubi glanced at Kio. "You hate me, don't you?" Kio nodded against the surface of the table. Soubi sighed and took another sip from his mug. His gaze fell upon the microwave's clock and his face turned back to the hall's entrance. "It's already twelve…"

"Don't wake him up." Kio mumbled. "They… They're not pretty when woken." Soubi smiled softly.

"So… you hate me, but you still care?" Kio looked up into Soubi's eyes. "Thank you."

- - -

Natsuo's eyes shot open and he was panting slightly. The image of Youji's terrified face was implanted in his mind… _"How could I have done something like that…? I would've hit him if it weren't for Soubi. Is that why Youji chose him? To protect himself from me…?" _The fighter's eyes glanced up at his clock and he sat up. "It's one in the afternoon!? No way…" He hadn't truly gone to sleep until around four though, so it did make sense. He stood up out of bed and went to his door… and stopped.

"He won't want to see me… There's no point if I can't even be in the same room as him anymore." Natsuo slunk back to the futon and flopped down upon it with a sigh and returned to staring at the ceiling.

- - -

Youji's eyes opened and he sat up. The look of anger in Natsuo's eyes had just run through his mind again. _"He was so mad… It's all my fault. I should've stopped it… But if it weren't for Soubi he would've hit me. Like her… Is that why I feel so comfortable around Soubi? Because of his protection?" _The sacrifice's gaze turned to look at Soubi's clock and his eyes widened. "What? It's that late!" Youji got up and walked over to the door, but stopped a little short.

"Can I really face seeing him? I would go if I knew that I could be all right. I don't even want to be in the same room as him anymore." Youji said to himself as he walked back to the bed. He lay down and stared up at the ceiling. A soft knock came to his cat ears and they perked up slightly. Youji sat upright and looked at the door. "Yeah…?" He asked.

"Can… Can I come in?" Natsuo's voice resounded through the door. Youji's breath caught in his throat. He honestly didn't know.

"_If I let him in now… what will that do to Soubi? But if I don't…"_ His head began to pound. It felt as though his heart was burning away in his stomach.

"Please… I know you said that you never wanted to talk with me, let alone see me ever again but… I'm sorry." Youji stood and moved a few steps towards the door, biting his lip. "I need to see you… I need to be with you. Last night, it was all a mistake." Youji's had moved a little closer and his hand was on the knob but he couldn't seem to turn it yet. "Youji… Please… I would never hurt you." At that Youji stepped away.

"But… You almost did." Youji said to the door. Natsuo turned around and leaned against its wooden surface.

"Do you know how much it hurt me to see your face like that?" The fighter's voice quavered. His back slid down the door and his head leaned back, resting upon it. "Do you know how much it hurt to see you there with him instead of me?" After a few moments of pure and deadly silence Natsuo continued. "…It's an unimaginable pain. It's so unreal, I hardly believe such a small act could've created it. A simple kiss… that's all it took."

Youji winced slightly at the way Natsuo's words left his lips. "I guess we can feel pain…" Youji said, a tear rolling down from his bang-covered eyes. He never truly realized how attached his fighter was to him. Things used to be so simple, why did they have to change now? Slowly the sacrifice's hand lifted, letting his fingers brush across the cool metal of the knob. _"…But can things ever return to the way they were?" _ His frail fingers gripped more tightly around the door knob and his eyes closed.

"_Please… let this be right."_


	12. The End

_**RELENTLESS**_

By: animeluvr999

**Entry #12: The End**

Youji's hand turned and the door swung open. His eyes caught Natsuo's gaze and more tears quickly followed the singular one that had fallen earlier. The fighter stood up and looked into Youji's eyes. "Sssh… It's okay. I'm here." Natsuo said, wiping away the sacrifice's tears with his thumb even though a few tears had stained his cheeks as well.

"You've always been there haven't you…? Always by my side… But now, Now I've broken us apart." Youji leaned into his partner's arms, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder.

"What? You haven't broken us apart." The fighter said.

"But I did… The way I acted… It's my fau-"

"Stop." Natsuo said a bit more roughly then intended. Youji looked up into his fighter's eyes again. "You never broke us. We were just separated, not broken. But now we're back together…"

"So, you still love me…? Even after all that I did?"

"I never stopped." The sacrifice's breath caught in his throat and then he moved forward swiftly.

Natsuo was pushed back against the wall as his partner quickly took his lips. Their eyes closed and the fighter began to kiss back automatically. Oh, how good it felt to finally be kissed again. Youji was all over him. The sacrifice's body was pressed against his and a heat radiated from their bodies, drawing them even nearer. "Ehem…" The two pulled apart and Youji looked at the floor, blushing when he realized who was standing there.

"S-Soubi… I was just… um…"

Soubi smiled. "About time you two got back together." The Zeros looked up at him with very puzzled expressions. Soubi laughed and continued. "Let me explain. This was all a plan."

"What?" the Zeros said in unison, looking up at the man.

"From the moment I met you two, I knew that you loved each other greatly, but then…" his blue eyes turned to Youji. "You started staring, blushing, and such things suggesting that you had a few small feelings for me." Youji immediately averted his eyes again.

"Yeah, and…?" Natsuo asked impatiently.

"Well, to terminate those feelings completely I decided to try something."

"So you…" Natsuo started.

But Soubi cut him off. "Kissed him? Yes."

"Why would you do something like that?" The two asked in unison again.

"So Youji here could remember and… re-ignite… his feelings towards you, Natsuo." Soubi said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Natsuo asked.

"Seriously." The blonde replied.

"Wow." The fighter breathed, not truly believing what he was hearing. Natsuo sat down as Soubi turned and walked back to the kitchen. Youji quickly joined Natsuo on the floor.

"Even I think that's a little overboard." Natsuo said bluntly.

"Yeah, really."

"Does Kio know who he's falling in love with?" The two giggled slightly at the comment.

"Not at all." Youji replied.

"So why did you…?" Youji turned to look at his fighter.

"I'm not sure… I think it's because he's hot." The sacrifice replied jokingly, but it didn't sink into Natsuo's brain quite like that. Youji smiled and kissed his fighter's cheek. "But you… you're cute… and amazing… and intelligent…" Youji said between kisses that traveled from Natsuo's collarbone to his cheek again. "…and a much better kisser." This caught the fighter's attention.

His face turned to Youji's and the their lips met again. Soon enough, the fighter had gotten his partner to open-mouth with him after their tongues had entwined. After a few moments, they split apart. "And a lot more fun to kiss." Youji said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Truly…" Youji whispered seductively in his fighter's ear. It sent a small shiver down the fighter's spine.

"Youji…?" The fighter asked, biting his lip.

"Yes?" Youji said, stealthily moving his hand up his sacrifice's side.

Natsuo's back arched slightly. "Mmm… You still want them don't you? My ears…?"

"Of course." This was the Youji he knew and loved. The tricky, skilled, and fun to _play _with Youji… Not that other one. "But we will wait… until then, we'll just have to settle with words and lips."

"You know…" Natsuo said, smirking. "There's more then one way to use your lips." Youji looked into his fighter's eyes.

"I missed you."

"And I missed you…" With that, their lips met again and the two were once again fighter and sacrifice… love and love.

- - -

_Three months later, after many public dates and more foreplay, the Zeros scared the crap out of Kio and slightly surprised Soubi by the sudden disappearance of their ears…_

_And the rest… is up to you._

**The End**


	13. Chapter 13

hello, this is obviously not a real chapter, but **please read this anyway**.

i have a sequel to this posted and it's called Happy Reunion

please check it out if u liked this story.

thank you!


End file.
